Gundam S: Battlefeild Mobius AC3236
by MobiusFreedom123
Summary: A Gundam Wing contiuation/Sonic crossover please R+R Originally posted in Game crossovers


Gundam S: Battlefield Mobius AC 3236  
  
Episode 1-The shooting stars of hope  
  
Prologue: It has been over 3000 years since the Earthsphere unifed nation's victory over the Barton Foundation, and since that time no wars or vilence has taken place and so the Earth was at long last in a great time of peace. Due to advancements in techology the human race has moved into deep space and not only have colonies been built thoughout the galaxy but the planets of Dragoon and Zona have become full members of the Earthsphere Unifed Nation. It seemed for a time that this peace would last forever however two and a half years ago a mysterous alien empire calling itself the prirate federation declared a war of conquest against the Earthsphere and voed to conquer all land owned by the Earthsphere and make slaves of it's people. The Earthsphere responed is kind and entered a new age of war and bloodshed, by restarting major moblie suit production. Initial fighting has lasted only for 2 years and both sides are now at a stalemate. When the Earthsphere thought that the only enemey it would have to face would be the Prirate Federation, an incedent occured that shocked the Nation. 4 months ago a civilian shuttle flying close to a planet, not controled by ether the Earthsphere or the Priates, called Mobius came under attack by unidentifed Moblie Suits and the shuttle was captured along with everyone on broad. It was learned that Mobius wwas under the rule of the Robotnik Empire for the past 11 years and those that were on the shuttle were roboticized into slaves just like many of the people on Mobius. This incedent was Robotnik's declaration of war against the Earthsphere. The year is After Colony 3236, in responce to the incedent the Earthsphere sent 7 of it's best polits to help the freedom fighters on Mobius and sent along with them their ledgendary Mobile Suit called Gundams, however Robotnik had been exspection some sort of retalation and was ready for anything or so he thought.  
  
High above Mobius, a patrol ship was on route when it detected several objects on radar.  
  
Polit: Commander Dante, several stange objects have appered on radar, judging by their speed they could be small asteroids.  
  
Dante: I dought it, would an asteroid follow such a straight courage towards a planet?  
  
Polit: Sir you don't think it's....  
  
Dante: Yes I do it's the retalation that the Earthsphere said it would launch against us.  
  
Sleet: Sir, are you sure or do you just want to have some target practive because I know how you Overlanders have itchy trigger fingers.  
  
Dante: I'm sure of it and watch you lip next time sleet. Polit how many of those objects can we intercept?  
  
Polit: Just one, the one that's headed to a point 30 miles off the east coast of the great contenent.  
  
Dante: Good, plot an intercept coarse and get us there ASAP!  
  
Polit: Yes Sir!  
  
Meanwhile on the ship they have set their sights on, the polit is preparing for entry into the atmosphere.  
  
Polit: All suits report in!  
  
Polit 2: This is Kile, everythings go!  
  
Polit 3: This is Zack, I'm ready let me at em!  
  
Kile: Clam down Zack, were not even there yer little bro.  
  
Polit 4: This is Ricka, all systems functioning!  
  
Polit 5: This is Janet, continuing on coarse!  
  
Polit 6: This is Sussy, Janet's little sister here and I'm ok too!  
  
Polit 7: This is Niron, I'm fine Jason!  
  
Jason: Ok, your orders are to stay on course, fullfill your missions on the ground, then meet at point bravo which is 5 miles outside Robotropious.  
  
All: Roger!  
  
Jason: Ok, cuting radio contact.  
  
Just then the patrol ship that's closing in on Jason shows up on his radar.  
  
Jason: A patrol ship? They must of been exspecting us.  
  
Jason then increases his speed.  
  
Polit: Sir, the trager has now increased his ship's speed but he is going too fast to enter the atmosphere safely.  
  
Sleet: What is he doing?!?! Is he trying to burn-up on perpose?!?!  
  
Dante: Don't be to sure, remeber they have traveled in deep space so their ships should be designed to take such heat.  
  
Suddenly the ship enters the atmosphere and the patrol ship follows it and enters the atmosphere as well but in the entry, the haul of Jason's ship breaks off exsposing it as a large red fighter.  
  
Sleet: Do you see that its some type of now fighter and it appers to move like a bird.  
  
Dante: So their special weapon is a fighter.  
  
Polit: Sir, shall I wake him up with our machine gun?  
  
Dante: No! No machine gun for him! Blast him out of the sky!  
  
Polit: Sir?  
  
Dante: Their special weapon isn't the fighter but rather it's the fighter's polit.  
  
Suddenly multible shots are fired at Jason's fighter but he manages to douge them and turn around.  
  
Jason: Big mistake pal! Prepare to find out why you should never open fire on a solder of the Earthsphere Unifed Nation buddy!  
  
Jason's ship then speeds off towards the patrol ship.  
  
Polit: Sir the enemey fighter has changed direction and is on an attack course towards us.  
  
Dante gets up.  
  
Dante: Keep the ship stable, I'll take care of him.  
  
Sleet: Where are you going?  
  
Dante: I'm going to take him out in my Armored Swatbot moblie suit.  
  
Sleet: But were in the sky, a land combat moblie suit isn't effective up here. Wouldn't it be better to use a Sky Swatbot moblie suit of have me and Dingo go out in the Scripinox?  
  
Dante: My Armored Swatbot is good enough thank you besides if its a fight he wants I should at least give him my best.  
  
A moment later a large robot launches out of the back of the patrol ship.  
  
Sleet(via radio): Dante, me and Dingo will join as soon as the scripinox and two swatbot polited Sky Swatbots are ready.  
  
Dante: Roger!  
  
Dante speeds off but then picks up Jason on his radar.  
  
Dante: What he's above?!?! Dante fires upward at Jason but misses but then Jason goes into a dive. Just then the scripionix and two sky swatbots join him and the Scripionix attaches a parachute pack on to the back on Dante's suit.  
  
Dante: Somethings not right, I never hit him but he's gone into a dive, what is he up to?  
  
Suddenly Jason's fighter slows down and undergoes a transformation into a mobile suit.  
  
Jason: This is Mobius battle log entry 001 for mobile suit zero class model nubmer zero-six codename, Wingzero II, polit's name, Jason Peacecraft. I have switched from bird mode to mobile suit battle mode and am now engaging the enemey.  
  
Dante and the others are startalled.  
  
Dingo: Uh oh!  
  
Sleet: What on Mobius?  
  
Dante: It transformed into a mobile suit just like the scripionix can from a fighter to a mobile suit, interesting.  
  
Sleet: There's no telling how dangerous he is now, swatbots go and see what he's made of!  
  
Swatbots: Yes Sir!  
  
The sky swatbots take off after Jason, while at the same time Jason is targeting them.  
  
Jason: Buster rifle locking on targets, targets locked, fire!  
  
Just then Jason's buster rifle shoots out a large lazer beam that destoryes both sky swatbots.  
  
Dante: He shot down two sky swatbot suits with one shot that impossible!  
  
Dante then removes the paracute off of his suit and falls toward Jason's suit.  
  
Dante: Take this!  
  
Dante slams into Jason's suit and then he grabs a paracute and jumps out of the cotpit. Both suits due to the impact fall into the ocean. Dante is quickly picked up by Sleet and Dingo who have switched the Scripionix into it's bird mode.  
  
Sleet: Dante, according to our read out of that moblie suit, it was made out of a strong metal ore that can only be mined in outer space called Gundaminum alloy.(This takes place in the same universe as Gundam Wing and like in Gundam Wing, Gundaminum alloy can only be mined in outer space.)  
  
Just then Jason's suit flys up from the ocean.  
  
Dante: Impossible its still functioning and without a scatch on it!  
  
Jason: No time to stay and play with you guys, I got lots of work to do.  
  
Jason's suit then changes back to bird mode and flys away.  
  
Dante: Gundaminum alloy? I heard some polits for the prirate federation talk about mobile suits made of it, and if what I heard was right, then that moblie suit was a Gundam!  
  
Meanwhile outside Knothole, a small shuttlecraft lands with princess Sally waiting nearby. Just then a high ranking Earthsphere general walks out of the shuttle.  
  
Sally: General Segard, I have been waited for you since I got your message.  
  
Segard: I'm sorry to keep you waiting princess but I had to wait for Robotnik's space forces to be deverted enought so that I could get though on this unarmed shuttle.  
  
Sally then quickly looks around looking confused.  
  
Sally: Where are the polit's you are in charge of?  
  
Segard: They are performing their missions because they are the deversion so that way I can not only get here safley but also transport the other ship here safely.  
  
Just then a large spaceship lands nearby.  
  
Meanwhile in one of Robotnik's supply bases everything is going smoothl until two large suits start slicing thourgh everything in sight. The two suits are polited by Kile and Zack. Kile is politing a red suit that uses a rifle while Zack polits a blue suit that uses a projectile that acts more like a yo-yo. Just then the suits combine into one and their weapons combine to form a large battle ax.  
  
Kile: This is Kile and Zack reporting in Gundam zero-seven codenamed slice- dice. We have destoried the enemey supply base. Now we have to just slice out way out of here and get to point bravo.  
  
Meanwhile in Robotropious, Sleet and Dingo are exsplaining themselves to Robotnik.  
  
"Well sir.." Said Sleet. "You see it was all Dingos fault!"  
  
"Me?!?! As I recall, you where politing the Scripinox at the time!"  
  
"Slience!" Shouted robotnik. "I don't care whos fault it was, all I want to know is why you lost two sky swatbots suit when you entered the atmosphere or maybe you two need to be roboticized!!!"  
  
"I...I...I" replyed Sleet.  
  
"Don't be too hard on them sir, besides I afriad we have bigger problems!" said Dante as he entered the room." I just got word that a supply base has been destoried by another Moblie Suit made of Gundaminum alloy and it had the markings of the Earthsphere Unified Nation written all over it!"  
  
Just then something came in over the radio.  
  
"This is the crystal coast base reporting, we are under sudden enemey attack!"  
  
"Who's attacking?"  
  
"I don't know Robotnik sir, but it's a suit that looks like a overlander female. Its taking out the entire base and...what the?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!:Radio static:"  
  
At the crystal coast a gundam that is being polited by Ricka is slicing though anything that moves. "Now that you've seen my I can't let you survive! The mission was just to destory the base, but I'll destory you all!" Shouted ricka."This is mobius battle log entry 001 for Gundam zero- eight codenamed Hitomi, polit's name: Ricka Takamoto."  
  
In the great unknown, several armored swatbots are on patrol when Dante contacts them. "Be on your guard we think an enemey could be could be close by." "But theres nothing here!" replyed the captian.  
  
Suddenly rapid shots are fired at them and all but two suits are destoried and they seek cover behind some rocks. "Do you copy?!?! We're under enemey attack!!!" Suddenly a white and pink suit apper infornt of them being polited by Janet and Sussy.  
  
"Please put down you weapons and surrender peacefully, and will spare your lives." said Janet to the two suits. "Fire! Fire!" ordered the captian. Janet and Sussy's suits douge the shots and unite into one suit, then it pulls out two large blades and slices the two armored swatbots in half which then exspode."Janet and Sussy in Gundam zero-nine codenamed Moblie Angel reporting, we have destoried the leader." said Janet on her radio as she then talked silently to herself." Told you, you should of surrendered." In the Great Desert, a large black moblie suit with large arms being polited by Niron is smashing armored swatbots left and right.  
  
"This is Niron of Planet Zora in Gundam zero-ten codenamed Hardrock reporting." Niron said on his radio. " The enemey is so predictable by my standards, I should be done with this battle and on my way to point bravo in no time."  
  
In robotropious, Dante is showing a map with the locations of all the gundam attacks to Robotnik.  
  
"So you see sir, all the attacks have no major impact but......" said Dante as he drew a line form each point and they met on another point on the map in the great forest. "It appers that there point bravo is Knothole Village, it's seems that they showed up just at the same time we were about to attack the village since we found it over a month ago." "I like the way you think Dante, ready our overlander and swatbot polits and get them to their suits at once!" replyed robotnik. "At once sir." As Dante walked out he thought to himself, "I'm a little worried about this battle because I also heard that theres a jinx that says if you see a gundam in battle you will never come out of that battle alive, I can only pray that the jinx does not come true since there are 7 gundams there."  
  
Later in Knothole, the gundams have landed nearby in their bird modes and most of the hated towards all the polits, except for Niron, by those in Knothole that were veterians in the Great War, since they thought they were Overlanders, have managed to be put under control.  
  
Sonic: ….So you guys are fighting this alien federation in space, but why did you all come down here to help us fight Robuttnik for?  
  
Jason: Because, he captured and roboticized some of the Earthsphere's citizens 4 months ago so it was like his declaration of war against us. In fact both the Freedom Fighters of Mobius and the Earthsphere are in the same boat because we're both fighting for our freedom.  
  
Jason then look at the ship that the captian bought with him.  
  
Jason: Captian, what's with that new ship because I've never seen it before.  
  
Segard: That will be exsplaned in a minute but you can look at the blueprints in the meantime.  
  
Segard hands Jason the blueprints but something on them catches his eyes.  
  
Jason: What?!? Simulator stations, a cargo bay for holding Leo and Aries suits?!?! This looks like the blueprint to a ship designed to train polits……Captian, please don't tell me what I'm thinking right now is what HQ and you were thinking when this ship was built!  
  
Sally then stands up  
  
Sally: Everyone as you all know Robotnik has found the location of Knothole and over the past month we have been trying to figure out how to evacuate the village but Captian Segard and his squad is here to help us.  
  
Segard: Thank you princess, this ship you see before you is called Sky Knothole, we will be evacuating the village into it however I feel that seven Gundam to protect such a large ship isn't enough. If any of you would like volenter to be trained in Moblie Suit politing, my squad will have you trained immeditley.  
  
Jason: Captian, your not serious about training the residents of Knothole into Mobile Suit Polits?!?!?  
  
Segard: I am.  
  
Suddenly the hands from almost everyone there are raised.  
  
Kile: Oh great, what's next? We land Tatwene and draft Jedi knights and Jawas into service???  
  
Segard: I'll ignore your sarcasum for now private Kile, now get them trained for time is not on our side!  
  
Next episode: The professor's son. 


End file.
